Crusader Rabbit and Hot Stuff: The Mystic Forest
Crusader Rabbit and Rags the Tiger rejoice with Hot Stuff and his grandfather, Grandpa Blaze are on a journey to help a young prince who thinks his brother is evil. Plot Once upon a time at Texas, Crusader and Rags are dreaming as knight fighting off with Nightshade as they challenge themselves to knight battle as they keep battling, Nightshade try to kill Crusader and Rags and they woke up from their dreams. Crusader and Rags was so scared because it was a nightmare. Then they heard a sheriff coming and has a letter for Crusader and Rags and its said "Dear Crusader and Rags, Grandpa Blaze and I are going on a trip to Malibu, California, would guys want to have a same trip as we do, signed, Hot Stuff," Crusader and Rags agreed with the letter so they packed their bags and they then take the plan to California. At California, Hot Stuff and Grandpa Blaze were on the beach waiting for Crusader and Rags to get here until they did. Crusader, Hot Stuff, Rags and Grandpa Blaze are now starting their vacation at Malibu and they meet two new people whose lives here, Jill Shapiro Oliveri and her husband, Dom Oliveri and they decided to get to know them. As they are on vacation with them, they found a young man named Samson who's very lost and he needs some food and water so Crusader, Hot Stuff, Rags, Grandpa Blaze, Jill and Dom can keep him company. After they cheer up Samson, he told them that he's the prince of the mystic forest and it's all started when every mystic creatures and some half people are cheering on for Prince Samson, but his evil little brother, Prince Oscar was always jealous of him. That night, when Samson was sleeping, Oscar and the guards came to his room and he grabbed Samson's staff and then he told the guards to throw him in the dungeon. Later Samson escaped from the dungeon and he saw a portal to the real world so he traveled through it. After Samson finish his story to Crusader, Hot Stuff, Rags, Grandpa Blaze, Jill and Dom, he see Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora show up with their magic and they can help them to get to the Mystic Forest. Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora open the portal with their powers as Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Grandpa Blaze, Jill, Dom and Samson travel through it and then they made their way to the Mystic Forest. When they made their way to the Mystic Forest, they see guards so Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Grandpa Blaze, Jill and Dom disguise themselves as some guards too and pretend to kidnap Samson and they pass the real guards so they bings him to his brother in order to get to him, they must get his staff which Oscar stole from Samson so they found it at a statue of the king of the mystic forest (father of Samson and Oscar). Crusader, Rags and Hot Stuff grabbed the staff from the statue and give it back to Samson and now they, Grandpa Blaze, Jill and Dom go and confront Oscar. They told him what he have done with the staff and Oscar is mad so he used his staff of light to try to get rid of his big brother but Hot Stuff grabbed from it him. Oscar call his advisor, Marbles Sneaper who is helping the prince but he got caught by Rags, Grandpa Blaze and Dom. Then Samson got his crown back from Oscar's head, he than told Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Grandpa Blaze, Jill and Dom to take Oscar and Marbles to the tree cell bars and Samson closed on them. Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Grandpa Blaze, Jill and Dom asks Samson, why'd he closed the bars on them with Oscar and Marbles? Samson told them that he his revenge to have his kingdom back with the help of Crusader and Rags's arch nemesis, Nightshade (who had met Samson first before Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Grandpa Blaze, Jill and Dom did) and they can't believe that Samson is the real villain so he and Nightshade left. Oscar told the gang that he's never wanted to rule the mystic forest, Samson had found the evil staff so he can turn the mystic forest into darkness and harm any creatures and half humans. When Oscar begin his story to Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Grandpa Blaze, Jill and Dom that it's all started when some creatures and half humans demand Prince Samson to loader taxes but he told the guards to get them out of the way. One night Marbles, creatures and half humans came to Prince Oscar and told him that they need his help, unfortunately, Oscar was so shocked because his big brother gave missable to anyone in the mystic forest so told the creatures and half people that he can help them and they are so glad that Oscar can be a new leader. Marbles brought a staff of light (which is made by the immortal Friends) to Oscar and told him it can protect against Samson's evil staff. When Samson came in, Oscar told him that his harness rule must end so he used his staff of light on him and those plants fell on him and Marbles grabbed the evil staff from Samson. Samson told anyone that they'll never catch him and he will be back so he ran off. Oscar told anyone that they have Samson's staff and with out it he can do no harm. After Oscar finish his story to Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Grandpa Blaze, Jill and Dom, they told him that there's a mistake, Samson thinks his little brother is a evil but he lie to them and now Samson will turn the mystic forest into darkness again, and Grandpa Blaze knew that he can't trust a evil prince. So, Samson has a magical staff to turn the mystic forest into darkness and all of the creatures and half people are poor again. Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Grandpa Blaze, Jill, Dom, Oscar and Marbles really need to find away to stop Samson and save the Mystic Forest so Oscar can rule again but how? Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora show up with their magic and the the gang told them that Samson lie to them because he's the real evil, but Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora told him that his brother became completely mean prince to rule of the mystic forest and they must grab a staff from Samson and release Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Grandpa Blaze, Jill, Dom, Oscar and Marbles so the battle is about to begin. After they all beat up Samson and the guards, Oscar got his crown back from Samson. Later, Oscar thanks Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Grandpa Blaze, Jill and Dom for fixing the Mystic Forest from Samson's evil plan, for his punishment, he then gets sent to the tree cell bars and never escape again and as for Nightshade, his also punishment is the cleaning service so he won’t bother Crusader and Rags anymore. Later the immortals and normal friendship and family return to Malibu, California and continue their vacation as they play some music and live happily ever after! The End! Characters * Crusader Rabbit * Ragland "Rags" T. the Tiger * Hot Stuff the Little Devil * Grandpa Blaze * Jill Shapiro Oliveri * Dominick "Dom" Oliveri * Prince Samson of the Mystic Forest * Prince Oscar of the Mystic Forest * Dudley Nightshade Category:Crossover film Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Harvey Entertainment